Cato's Story: Life before the 74th Hunger Games
by Skylar Iloafkitties Odair
Summary: What happened during Cato's life before the Hunger Games? Was he reaped or did he volunteer? Clove or Glimmer? What was happening to him during the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

**This is ALL in Cato's POV because I didn't know if I should've done it in Clove's...**

I tossed and turned. It was a stormy night. Just like almost every other night. But this was a night I wanted to last. Tomorrow was my first day of training. Yes, training. Her in District 2, we train once we're 12, just in case the odds aren't in our favor, and we get reaped, or chosen to fight to death, however you want to call it. But now, I'm afraid.

It's not my first year going to this school. I'm 16 now. But I have this odd feeling, as if I was not coming back to this Training Academy ever again. But I can't think like that now. Suddenly, I wake up.

"What happened?" I ask myself. I guess to much thinking made me sleepy. I heard a small voice next to me. My sister. She was only 11, and I loved her.

"Mom says it's getting late. You should probably get ready for your first day of training today." she says. I look into her eyes. Sadness. That's all I see, before my mom comes upstairs and gets me out of bed.

"HURRY UP, CATO! IT'S YOUR FIRST DAY OF TRAINING AND YOU'RE ALREADY GOING TO MAKE A BAD IMPRESSION SHOWING UP LATE!" she screams.

My mom never cares about me. She only cares about herself. She probably won' even care if I get reaped this year. There was only one thing I was looking forward to. And it was a girl.

I walked outside. It was cold, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to get to the Training Academy to see her beautiful face. Her braid, the freckles on her face, her dark hair, everything was perfect about her. I couldn't wait, so I walked faster.

"Hi, Cato!" I heard someone giggle behind me. I turned around and saw a girl named Trish. Blonde hair, blue eyes, just like me.

"Hi, Trish." I said politely.

"Well, you look like you're in a hurry!" she said, catching up to me. I shrugged. She didn't need to know why I was walking fast. She started talking about how her friends wanted her to ask me out, and how she thought we were a perfect couple, since we had the same characteristics.

"Sorry. I cant." I said. Trish stopped me right in front of the Academy.

"Of course you can, Cato! You and I are perfect for each other! I'm the most popular girl, and you the most popular boy! It will work out."  
I got out of Trish's grip.

"Whatever." I say  
I walked into the doors of the District 2 Training Academy. I went to the office and picked up my schedule. Swords. My first class. I was excited, since swords was my specialty.

"Piece of cake." I thought to myself. I entered the room and saw her. 5'4", dark hair, looking beautiful.

"Everyone! Shut your mouths and listen! You are here to be trained, not to be messing around! The reaping is in less than 1 month, and you ALL have to be ready!" yells Mr. Drew. "Everybody, get in a straight line! You will be picking a piece of paper from this hat, and that person shall be your partner. UNDERSTOOD?"

I was only hoping for one thing. To be partnered up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Trish Dawn." I heard Mr. Drew say.

"Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me" I thought to myself. Trish eagerly unfolded the piece of paper. Her face suddenly shows sadness, or anger.

"Peter Dwell." I heard her murmur.

"Yes!" I thought to myself.

"Clove Blossom." I heard next. I saw her walk up to the front, and carefully put her hand in the hat.

"Cato Hadley." I hear her say. We walk to the back of the room, where the rest of the groups are.

"Cato Hadley." I say, holding out my hand.

"Yea, I figured." Clove said, with a slight giggle. She was beautiful. The perfect girl.

"Hey Cato! I'll get you next time!" shouts Trish

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH MS. TRISH!" yells Mr. Drew.

"Yes sir." Trish says quietly. I laughed, hoping no one would notice.

"Alright! Everyone, go to the back of the room and start training!" were Mr. Drew's words. I walked with Clove to the first targets.

"You first," she says quietly. I pick up a sword and examine it.

"What? Is it to sharp?" says Clove.

"Probably, but for you." I respond. She keeps quiet.

"Sorry," she says. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Trish staring at Clove with deadly eyes. I'm suddenly afraid of what Trish might do. I walk to a dummy. I suddenly find myself stabbing and cutting off the arms of these dummies. Everybody stares at me, as if I was some kind of psycho. The bell rings. I walk out and look at my schedule again. Snares. I walk into my next class, to find Trish pushing someone towards Clove. Bruce. I'd recognize that awful face anywhere. Trish turns around and looks at me.

"Looks like you and I are the only one's without a partner!" she says, giggling.

"Yea. Let's go." I say. We got to the station far off to the right. I try to keep quiet, but Trish is just so talkative.

"So, I guess this is our first date!" she shrieks.

"What? I mean, no. I mean, what are you talking about?" I say, confused.

"You and I. We're a couple now. Well, at least that's what I say so." Trish says.

"Let's just get to work," I sigh. I'm pretty bad with snares, but now, I can't concentrate. Again, the bell rings. I run outside, as fast as I can, away from Trish, away from that crazy girl that wants everything done her way. Suddenly, I hear a scream. Then, an evil laugh.

I walk carefully to where the screaming is coming from.

"You stay away from him. He's mine! And you can't do anything about it, because you're just a stupid little girl who doesn't know anything!" I hear Trish say. Then, I look down. Clove was right under Trish, her face bloody.

"Let go! I didn't do anything!" Clove screams.

"TRISH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I suddenly hear myself scream.

"Oh Cato! Thank goodness you're here. This girl! She tried to kill me! Trish says, obviously lying.

"What are you talking about? You're the one beating her!" I scream.

"Oh Cato. Don't be that way. I was just teaching her not to mess with me, or else, she'll really know who I am." she said, with an evil grin. I help Clove up, and she runs away.

"That's right! RUN!" Trish yells.

"Trish, SHUT UP!" I say. She holds my hand, and I yank it away, I've had enough of her for one day.

"I've got to get going. It's getting late." I say.

"Ok, Cato. See you tomorrow! And remember to dream with your girlfriend!" she says, with a giggle.

"Yea,' I think to myself. "The one I want to be my girlfriend." The next day goes by pretty fast. Snares, swords, climbing, plants, those are my classes. My last class is Knives. I enter the room quietly, to find people stabbing dummies, throwing knives in the air, and of course, missing their targets. Then, my eyes lay on her. She throws her knife, and it lands right on the dummies heart. She throws 3 more knives, each to different dummies. She never misses her targets. Suddenly, I think to myself, "Clove. The girl with the knives." I like it. It's a cool nickname for her. The bell rings. She packs up and leaves. Once outside, I follow her.

"Clove!" I yell. She stops, turns around and says, "Oh, hi Cato. Look, I don't want any problems, so bye."

"What did she say?" I demand. "What did she tell you yesterday?"

"She said to stay away from you. That you are hers. And that nobody can change that. Then, she punched me and I blacked out. Next thing I know, she was running towards you, hugging you." she says, tears in her eyes.

"Clove, none of that is true. I don't like her. She's a girl that wants everything to be done her way. She doesn't even know how to make a simple snare." I say.

"I'm not going to have any more problems because of you, Cato. So leave me alone." she says, and runs home. I walk home slowly, thinking of my conversation with Clove. I open the door to my house.

"Cato? Is that you?" says my mom.

"Yea, mom." I respond.

"I have good news, Cato. You'll be volunteering as tribute this year!" she says, eagerly. I freeze.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up, not knowing what was going on. Had I been dreaming? Was it my imagination? Judy suddenly says. "Cato! You're awake!" My little sister is sitting in the rocking chair across from me, just looking at me.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Mom said you were going to be a tribute this year, and you collapsed, and I got so worried!" she says. So it wasn't a dream. Remember when

I said my mom wouldn't care if I got reaped this year? Well, now you know what I mean. I look around, expecting to see my mother maybe, but it's only me and Judy.  
"So, how about it? Mom wants me to volunteer his year, huh? Well, then, who will take care of you then?" I ask Judy. I probably shouldn't have said that. Judy starts crying.  
"You have to win, Cato! You have to come back to me, so we can be together, and play without worrying of anything!" she says. I stare at her, no knowing what to say.  
"Of course, Judy, I will always be here with you." I say, trying to sound convinced.  
"Oh goodie, Cato! You're up! You should be training now, if you do want to come back alive." my mom says.  
"Yea, thinks for the support. You know, I should be the one thinking of what to do with my life!" I scream. "You have no right in telling me what to do! What if I want to live? What if I don't want to die? Does any of that matter to you?" I scream at my mother. If she can even be considered one, since she's signing my sentence of death.  
"Oh, Cato, don't be ridiculous! I'm not doing anything wrong! I just want you to be stronger, that's all!" she says. I go upstairs to my room. I want to be alone. Think of what I have to do. I cry, think about Clove, and Judy, and how I won't be able to hug them ever again.  
The next day, Trish comes up to me.  
"What's new, Cato?" she asks.  
"Oh, nothing, just that I'm going to die in a month, no biggie." I say sarcastically. She stops and stares at me.  
"What you're telling me is tha-"  
"Yes, Trish." I say. The bell rings and I leave Trish alone, her mouth hanging open, shocked at what I just said. I enter the classroom, and find Clove.  
"Hey Clove!" I say. "Want to pair up?" She looks at me, and agrees.  
"Something's up Cato." she suddenly says. "What's wrong?" I look at her, not knowing if I should tell her or not.  
"It's the reaping," I start. "I'm scared."  
"Oh don't be, Cato! There are probably going to be a lot more papers with my name in the girl's than yours in the boys" she says.  
"I'm volunteering" I suddenly blurt out. She turns and looks at me.  
"You're kidding. Why? Why would you risk your life? Do you have anything to live for?" she says, mad.  
"Clove, you don't understand. I have no choice. My mom already decided. I didn't want to, I really didn't! I would never leave my sister alone! Or you!" I say without thinking.  
"Me? What am I? We barely know each other, and besides, you're with her!" she says, pointing to Trish.  
"Clove," I say. "I- I want you to know that-" suddenly, the bell rings. Clove waits for me to say something, but I can't get the words out. How do I tell her my feelings? How do I say I love you and I always have?  
"I've got to go" I say. I turn around and start walking.  
"Cato! We've got to talk! What do you mean you're volunteering this year?" asks Trish.  
"Yea. My mom wants me to, and I guess I'm ready for it." I lie. I don't want to do this. I don't want to go into the arena, where we could be in the middle of nowhere for as much as I know. We could be in a desert, in the ocean, in the woods, anywhere. Even inside a volcano.  
"But you are coming back. I know you are." Trish says. I just keep walking, until I get home. I walk inside, and the first thing I see is my little sister.  
"Cato? What's wrong?" she asks.  
"Nothing." I say. She suddenly giggles.  
"It's her isn't it? That girl, Clove. You like her don't you?" she says, smiling.  
"what are you talking about?" I say.  
"Oh, Cato. You cant fool me. I've seen you writing about her in your journal, I've seen how you stare at her when she's not looking. You are in looooove." she says, teasingly.  
"Oh, Judy. You know me so well" I say, and give her a slight push. She walks with me upstairs to my room.  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asks. "I want to be with you as long as I can, since you have training almost everyday, and you keep getting home late."


	4. Chapter 4

"Sure thing, Judy" I say. That's what I need right now. To feel loved, to feel someone close to me, to hug someone, to know that someone cares about me now. I hug her tightly, and slightly kiss her on her small forehead.  
"I love you , Cato" she says. Then, she falls asleep.  
The next day, I wake up to the screams of my mother. I ignore them, not wanting to talk to her. I get

dressed, grab my stuff, and get going. As usual, I pick up my schedule, and go to my first class. Swords. Finally, something I can concentrate on. I walk to the back of the room, when I hear my name being whispered.  
"Psst! Cato?" I hear. "Cato, come!" I walk towards the voice. I suddenly see a shadow, a small one, with a braid. I notice it right away.  
"CLOVE!" I say.  
"Cato! Be quiet!" Clove says. I walk closer to her, and see that her eyes are puffy red, as if she's been crying for some time. I look at her, and know something is wrong right away.  
"I need your help." she says. "My help?" I think to myself. "How could I be any help?"  
"Cato, you've got to help me get Trish! She tried to kill me! We were in class, learning about what plants to eat and not to eat, and I was partnered up with her. She was being nice, as if nothing had happened that day. Then, I just remember waking up in the nurse's office, with a terrible pain in my stomach! She poisoned me! She is trying to kill me Cato!" she says, crying.  
"I-I don't know how I can help you, Clove. What do you want me to do?" I say, scared of what she might say.  
"Cato, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I freeze. I think of what I just heard. Could she be serious?  
"Clove," I say. "I want you to know something. I want you to know that I like you." I manage to say. "And I don't want to be your boyfriend because of some stupid revenge! I want this to be real! I want this to be a true relationship!"  
"Cato, you don't understand. I love you. I want to be with you, now that I know I might lose you." she says. I look at her, shocked at what she just said. It's less than 3 weeks until the reaping, and she is just telling me this.  
"Clove? Why are you telling me this now? What if I had gotten picked in the past? What if I didn't have to volunteer, but I got picked. I have no brothers. They're all dead because of these stupid games! I have no one left but my little sister. And what will she do?" I say,  
"Cato," Clove says. "If you die, I die. I cant live without you."

I look at her, not knowing if I should believe her or not. Could she be telling the truth? Could she actually mean what she's saying? What if this is just a plan of Bruce's, to show people that I'm a baby. That I'm a weakling? No, Clove wouldn't do that to me. Would she?  
"Cato," she says. "You believe me, don't you? I love you, Cato. I don't want to be anywhere but next tyou. Do you know how hard it has been to see you with Trish?" she asks. I take a look at her, trying to see any sign of a lie, but find nothing except a beautiful girl that is telling me she loves me. I'm still shocked.

"Clove? You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" I ask, carefully. She suddenly backs up and holds me. "What do you think? That I'm going to tell you this for nothing? I would only get more problems!" she says. And I believe her. It's true, anyways. Trish is going to hurt her now. I have to protect Clove, now more than ever. I hold her hand and pull her in for a hug. It's the first time I've ever been this close to her. I feel her warmth, and feel happy. She looks up and kisses me on the cheek. "I love you," she whispers. "I love you too" I say, in the same whisper. We walk home together, our hands linked, as if nothing could break us apart. We arrive in front of her house, and I don't want to let go. I'm afraid of losing her. Afraid of losing the one person I love and can't live without. She walks towards the door, and finally speaks up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cato. I love you." I let go of her hand, and she walks into her hose. I run to mine, fast, wanting to see Judy, wanting to tell her everything. "JUDY!" I scream. "What?" she yells back, running from the window. "So you're spying on me, huh?" I ask. I give her a quick hug and carry her upstairs with me. She's very light. It's as if I'm carrying a feather.

"So?" she asks. "What happened?!" a huge grin sits on her face. "She loves me, Judy! She loves me! And we're a couple now, so you will have to see her everyday from now on." I say. Judy's face lights up. "Oh boy!" she says. "A new friend!" I give her a big hug, because I feel very happy right now, and a huge kiss. Judy. Sweet sweet Judy. I tell her to go to sleep, since it's very late. I do the same, and dream happily. In my dream, I'm with Clove. She's happy, smiling, laughing, having a great time. I walk to her, and her face lightens up. "Cato! You made it!" she says. I laugh and we dance around, tell jokes, and give a few kisses, of course. And all of a sudden, I wake up. "NO!" I scream, throwing my pillow towards the door. I get up, get ready and head out. It's Friday, so today is the last day I'll have to deal with Trish until Monday. I walk outside, and immediately see Clove, standing next to a tree.  
"Cato! I missed you so much!" she shouts. Then, the unexpected happens. She gets on her tiptoes, and kisses me, right on the lip. I can't help it. I kiss her back, not wanting to ever break apart. Of course, I have to gasp for air. Clove giggles. "You ready for today?" she asks. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything" I say. And then, I see a shadow in the bushes. And I know immediately that something is wrong. It's Trish.


End file.
